Mon Grand Confort (Lágrimas)
by K. S. Briones
Summary: Wanda está inconsolable por la muerte de su hermano, Visión está confundido y lo único que entiende es que no le gusta verla triste. Y Tony... Tony le insiste a Visión que le hable y lo llame papi. Para mi Amiga Invisible Erzsebeth.77.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos de la Oh Grande y Poderosa Marvel._**

 **Para mi AI: Erzsebeth.77**

 **¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

 **Mon Grand Confort**

 **(Lágrimas)**

Pietro Erik Maximoff

Es lo que leía la tumba donde se encontraban. Wanda se encontraba arrodillada junto a su hermano... Siempre junto a él, incluso ahora.

"Vamos, tigre." Dijo Tony, guiñándole un ojo a Visión, que sólo lo vio confundido.

"Yo no soy un tigre, señor Stark. Soy un androide formado por un tejido." respondió con voz neutral, a lo que Stark sólo cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

"No me refiero a eso, Jarv... ¿Te puedo decir Jarv? Como sea, eso no importa, sólo ve a hablar con la brujita."

Visión frunció el ceño por las palabras de Tony.

"Ella no es una brujita, su nombre es Wanda." Dice con su rostro ahora neutral.

"Sólo háblale" Le manda Tony rodando los ojos.

"¿Y qué le digo?" Preguntó un poco confundido.

Vaya que las emociones eran complicadas.

"Dile que sientes mucho su pérdida, que la entiendes, blah-blah-blah, y luego te aprovechas de que esté vulnerable..." Comenzó a contarle su pequeño plan de conquista para chicas vulnerables que, según Tony, nunca fallaba.

"No escuches a Tony, Visión, el da los peores consejos de amor" Interrumpió Clint el maravilloso plan de Tony.

"Claro que no, Barton, tu mejor cierra el pico." Le gruñó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un amago de sonrisa al ver la cara del agente molesta.

Clint solo gruñe y se va.

"Escucha, sé que no soy el mejor en el amor, pero si consiguiendo chicas... Y me he dado cuenta como ves a Wanda, así que como la especie de padre que soy te ordeno que vayas por ella." Dijo asintiendo a un muy confundido androide.

"Señor, no creo que eso sea–"

"No me digas señor, Jarv. Dime papi" Le dijo con una sonrisa auto suficiente.

Y con un suspiro de resignación (más emociones complicadas), se dirigió hacia donde estaba Wanda.

"Hola." Dijo Visión al llegar al lado de Wanda. _Perfecto_... Pensó para sí mismo.

"Hola." Respondió Wanda con la voz apagada y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Visión sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla así, y supuso que era lo que los humanos llamaban 'corazón roto', algo que seguía sin entender, porque un corazón no se puede romper, pero igual... que sabe él que casi acaba de nacer.

"Lamento mucho que tu hermano muriera en la batalla contra Ultron en Sokovia salvando al agente Barton y al niño. Hay que reconocer que fue un héroe lleno de valentía." Dijo tratando de mantener su voz lo mas neutral posible, lo cual se le dificultó más cuando vio que la chica volvió a llorar. _Eso no fue perfecto_ , pensó cuando se arrojó de nuevo a la tumba.

Al ver cómo trataba de calmarse unos segundos después, se sentó a su lado, sobando su espalda que debía doler luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo así.

"Es un estúpido." Respondió seca, viendo fijamente la lápida.

"Fue valiente." Le dijo Visión una vez más, seguro de lo que decía.

"Eso no le quita lo estúpido."

"Tal vez, pero deberías saber que sus actos han salvado muchas vidas... incontables."

"¿¡Qué hay de la suya!?" Gritó desesperada, "¿Porqué nadie lo salvó a él?" Siguió a pesar de perder fuerza en su voz, a pesar de estar rota.

"Wanda él—"

"¡No lo entiendes!" Interrumpió, "¡Él es lo único que tengo! ¡Lo único que me queda!"

"Era." Dijo Visión, ganándose un asentimiento de Wanda lleno de dolor, y vio como las lágrimas volvían a caer. "No me refiero a que ya no esté aquí, me refiero a que ahora nos tienes a nosotros, y en lo que sea que nos necesites, aquí vamos a estar." Dijo señalando al resto del grupo que los veía a lo lejos.

"Yo sólo necesito a Pietro, pero eso es algo que tú no entenderías... que nadie entendería." Murmuró, haciendo eso apenas audible para Visión, que vio con dolor cómo pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin parar, y con mucho cuidado llevó sus frías manos al rostro de la chica que emanaba una gran tristeza y con toda la delicadeza que pudo, limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

Un sentimiento de necesidad por ver a la chica sonreír se instaló en su pecho, y lo siguiente que hizo fue decirle todo sentimiento que lo abrumaba en esos momentos, sin pensar un poco lo que era o significaba.

"Escucha, sé que no puedo comprender lo que tú sientes, porque hasta hace un par de días no era más que un programa diseñado por el Sr. Stark, pero al menos ahora sé un poco sobre lo que es sentir, y quiero que sepas que a pesar de los relativamente pocos sentimientos que he experimentado lo peor ha sido sin duda el verte así... Tan triste y sola, inconsolable, y a pesar que todavía no sé que significa, quiero que sepas que quiero verte feliz, y sé que no soy el único... Que tu hermano lo hizo por ti, por todos nosotros... Ha salvado nuestras vidas y es un héroe, deberías saber eso."

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, que a Visión se le hicieron eternos, Wanda hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, asintiendo. Visión pensó que era una buena señal, al menos hasta que ella hizo algo que no esperaba.

Wanda se arrojó a los brazos de Visión, buscando un poco de conforte, y se acurrucó en su fuerte pecho, apoyando su cabeza en lo que ella creía era su corazón. Y así pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas, porque cuando Visión se dio cuenta, los demás se habían retirado.

"¿Sabes?" Preguntó con la voz calmada, tanteando para ver si seguía despierta, y al ver cómo ella se enderezaba un poco para lograr verlo a los ojos, siguió. "Leí en internet que es bueno llorar, y expresar todos los sentimientos que te abruman." Expresó con un poco de preocupación, pues no había escuchado a Wanda volver a llorar desde que hablaron, y sinceramente él esperaba más llanto su parte.

Asintió una vez más, y como si esas fueran las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar, volvió a llorar, pero ahora no sobre la tumba de su querido hermano sino sobre el pecho de Visión, y lloró como no lo había hecho antes... Lloró libremente y fuerte, aferrada a Visión casi como si él la fuera a dejar también, y él agradeció por ello, porque sabía que le haría bien, y agradecido también por el momento tan íntimo que podían compartir.

Ahora si estaba seguro de que habían pasado horas, pues comenzaba a anochecer cuando el llanto de Wanda comenzó a disminuir hasta volverse en pequeños sollozos.

Cuando ella alzó su cara para verlo a los ojos estuvo seguro que definitivamente sentía algo por ella, pues a pesar de tener las mejillas bien sonrojadas y los ojos hinchado e irritados de tanto llanto, así como su nariz roja se le hizo lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida (corta, pero intensa), y vaya que había tratado de entender lo que era la belleza pero ahora sabía bien, pues la tenía frente a sus ojos.

Cuando ella trató de pararse, Visión se aseguró de ayudarla, pues había pasado mucho tiempo recostada, y cuando estuvo bien estabilizada, le extendió una mano que aceptó con gusto, y la miró con interrogación, a lo que ella sonrió... una pequeña sonrisa, simple y que aún mostraba un poco de dolor, pero era hermosa, como toda ella.

"Creo que es hora de dejarlo descansar." Le respondió simplemente y se dejó guiar por Visión hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Era la mañana del día siguiente cuando Visión entró a la cocina, encontrándose con un Tony medio dormido bebiendo una taza de café, quien sonrió al verle.

"Señor Stark." Saludó en cuanto entró.

"Ya te dije que me llamarás papi, Jarv." Le dijo haciendo una mueca.

"No pienso llamarlo así, Señor." Respondió resignado.

"¿Y cómo te fue ayer con la Brujita?" Preguntó haciendo un raro movimiento con sus cejas.

"No creo que sea de su incumbencia, Señor."

"Oh, Jarv... creces tan rápido." Y gracias a todos los cielos, Wanda entró antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, saludando a Tony cordialmente y a Visión con un beso en la mejilla.

"Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy lista." Avisó a Visión, y lo tomó de la mano.

Ambos se despidieron antes de salir, y Tony agrandó más su sonrisa.

"Crecen tan rápido." Dijo nuevamente, limpiándose un lágrima falsa.

"¿Con quién rayos hablas?" Preguntó Natasha extrañada, acabando de entrar y deseando salir ya.

* * *

 **¡Lamento la tardanza!**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado! :3**

 **¡También a quienquiera que lo haya leído!**

 **¡Espero se la hayan pasado bien en Navidad, Año nuevo, día de Reyes, etc!**

 **Pd. Prometo que nos leeremos muy pronto :)**


End file.
